Night Called
by icefiredestiny
Summary: In 21st century,supernaturals are revealed to the humans & a war begins. In the middle of all this, Ayame a& her friends create an army to defend themselves. Thye must work together, as old wounds and dark secrets are revealed, to stop the end.
1. Chapter 1

Night Called

Lily gulped and gazed at her hands. Blood stained them a vibrant crimson as she whimpered softly, curling her tail around her body defensively. Her naked body shook in stress causing a whimper of pain to escape.

'Oh my god that's her?'

Closing her eyes tighter she growled and flattened her ears. The bright light of the blank ivory room blinded her, causing her to hide further beneath her large fluffy tail. In the distance the scratching of pens could be heard as people in clean white lab coats observed her behaviour and made notes on her reactions. One in particular, a teenage boy, gawked at her, his gaze roaming over her exposed body.

Opening her eyes slowly her indigo eyes gleamed back, causing further gasps of awe from her audience. Blood dripped slower from the deep incisions on her body, some already healing and closing up before their eyes.

'This is experiment 16. The Loup garou who, as you have witnessed can heal much faster than an average human. We are actually extremely fortunate to have her due to the rarity of the female of the species. After careful examination we have deduced that although reproduction of two of these creatures is extremely possible, the fetis itself will suffocate with the first change of the month. The female herself, will have a long lifespan by manipulating others, as can be seen by her mesmerising features, especially the eyes.'

Covering herself with her tail further, Lily shivered and cowered defensively, her almost naked body trembled under her aqua tail. Suddenly the door clicked open... 7, 4, 2, 9, 8... She repeated it slowly in her mind, recounting the numbers until they fixed there. Into the room walked a doctor, her lab coat swished around her as her heels clicked against the hard floor, behind her two armed men came in, covered head to foot in black, guns poised, eyes focused. Bending down the doctor smiled at her, her gaze never leaving her eyes. Taking a needle she slowly injected it into her arm, allowing the dark orange liquid to fill her veins. Whimpering softly once, she lay back on the floor.

The woman patted her head gently and walked away, more pens scratched as the woman continued to talk. Lily looked up and felt her body begin to shake further. The blinding lights slowly span around her, getting brighter as they came closer and closer. The air became hotter, the air thicker and impossible to swallow. Realisation dawned on her as Panic began to set in. She could breathe… she wasn't going to survive this… she needed help.

Paying no attention to her whimpering pleas however, the woman in the black heels continued to talk, her tone dark and serious. In the back of her mind she became aware that pain was about to come back again.

'…Will affect the immune system... tests... is also a sedative'

'Somebody… help me...' Resting her head on the floor, her vision began to get blurry, the voice of the scientists slowly lulling her into an unrestful sleep.

Ayame Daciana bit her book and looked out the window from where she sat. The winter sun in the distance was creeping down, making her pale skin look even whiter in the darkness. Her lime coloured eyes looked distant in the fading sunlight as she sighed gently. Standing up, she walked down the winding staircase and into the empty hall, resting back down on the last step and leaning her head against the banister. It had been almost two years since the revolution had begun against them. The humans against the hybrids, the abominations, the cursed... and each day had begun to feel like an eternity.

In the beginning it had seemed like such a good idea, revealing themselves to the humans. However in the years that had followed the humans had made it clear on their opinions of Aya's kind. It had begun with a newspaper headlines blaming vampire's for the shortage of blood donations. Two weeks later a Lycan woman had been fired from her job as a kindergarten teacher, being referred to as 'unsuitable' for the job. Now under the pretence of a perfect utopian society, war was being waged again the supernatural, genocide of anything that wasn't full-born human.

**~Copyrighted to sera eclipse**~

'Smile hunny, its nearly night time' Looking up, Phoenix stood beside her, Dark shades covered his red eyes, his dark hair falling past his shoulders. His lip was pieced twice, so was his eyebrow and tongue as well as many other places Aya didn't want to go into.

She remembered the day she'd gone with him to watch him have them done. He had tried repeatedly to convince her to have the same piercings as well, claiming that 'chicks look hot with body piercings'. Not surprisingly she had refused, eventually agreeing, after continuously being hassled by Phoenix, to having her ears pierced in three places along the lobe. Admittedly though, since that day he had corrupted her into allowing him to tattoo her in several places over the years and she loved every single carefully constructed design on her body. The black paw print on her right hip had been her first, the proof of her true heritage. Her second has been the two navy crescent moons tattooed on either side of her bellybutton, another symbol of her heritage and connection to the moon. Then after spending a year with a pack in England she had decided on the Japanese kanji symbol for moon as her third tattoo to be placed on the front of her right shoulder, a symbolic reminder of her nickname Tsuki. Finally in the past month she'd had her final tattoo crafted. It had taken nearly 3 hours for Phoenix to fully draw the black swirls has made their way along her lower back, a continuous black swirl that formed both the wings, body and antenna of the butterfly. Phoenix had been proud of his work, although ironically he had made it clear before starting the project that he felt butterflies were common images and not something he was looking forward to creating on her. Aya smiled as she remembered the reasoning she has given him for her decision, a reasoning that had silence him instantly. She wanted a personal reminder of the words she had would forever live her life by. The chaos theory: that everything in life was connected, everything was in an eternal circle and that consequently something as small as a butterflies wing could ultimately cause a typhoon halfway across the world. Pulling herself back to the present, Ayame stared at her vampiric friend. She had never quite worked out how the vampire managed to pull off wearing dark jeans and a shirt, be able to laugh, joke and flirt and still look like he could rip your throat out if he felt like it, but somehow her friend certainly pulled it off. 'I know you miss him, but you know he has a job to do'

Her gaze dropped as she stood up, and wandered into the kitchen slowly, sighing. 'I know that Phoenix, but his 'job' makes me worry. Even now we are still in danger. And he knows that.'

Laughing under his breath, Phoenix followed. 'He knows what he's doing gorgeous. Don't try and tell me you wouldn't go and hunt those bastards the first chance you got.'

Turning sharply on her heel, she forced an innocent expression to rest on her face, her eyes widening sweetly.

'Me? I perish the thought.'

Again laughing at her, Phoenix picked her up roughly by the waist, causing an unexpected shriek of shock from the (sometimes) far too serious young woman, spinning her softly in a circle. Her emerald eyes glittered in the fading light of the room as she laughed. er HSomehow Phoenix always managed to cheer her up. A flirtatious and surprisingly cheerful vampire, he was liked by almost everyone who knew him. However remembering how he had looked the first time she met him still gave him nightmares late at night.

Aya had been walking home from work, when the aggressive shouting of the hunters had drawn her away from the main road down into the alleyways. Drawing her dagger from the side of her doc martin boot, she'd gripped the handle and slowly edged her way down the alleyway. Expecting to find someone who had been mugged, it had been a shock to her system to find a tall handsome young man collapsed on the floor. His face had been covered in bruises and he body mangled from a clearly vicious and violent beating. Afterwards He'd been cleanly stabbed multiple times and then left to bleed out in the alleyway. Having never met a vampire before that moment, Aya had acting using her knowledge of vampires, which, considering it came from watching too many episodes of _Buffy_ and _blood ties_ on late-night television wasn't very broad. Her only obvious solution she had come up with, he needed was a blood transfusion. Taking her dagger she had quickly nicked the corner of her wrist and placing it to the vampire's mouth, prayed to the gods that instinct would take over.

Luckily it had. He' latched on seconds later, his teeth tearing at the wrist in her artery, allowing him to swallow gulps of warm precious blood from her. The pain had been excruciating as he had forcibly drawn the blood from her wrist. What had felt like hours, but had probably been moments later, she had passed out and dropped to the floor, hoping that the mystery person would soon stop else she die from the blood loss herself as she drifted into blissful oblivion.

When she has finally regained consciousness days later, she had awoken to find dark eyes gazed at her from a chair across the room, her room. He had thanked her greatly for saving his life and then gotten onto his knees and made a solemn oath to never steal another sacred drop of her blood from her. And up until this very day he had never broken that vow.

'Uh hmm. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.'

Phoenix froze. The tall dark statue in the doorway stared at the pair of them, his hand rested comfortably in his coat pocket whilst the other held a large silver broadsword. Mid length brown hair comfortably fell to his shoulders and his silver eyes icily stared at the couple in front of him with contempt. Placing Ayame down, Phoenix noticed her face instantly turn icy, her expression blank as she turned away from them both and began to chop an onion with a knife violently. Taking a deep breath, phoenix walked towards the door, his focus fixed on the man in front of him.

'Watch her with that knife' He muttered as he left.

Ayame raised her head slightly and stared at the man in front of her as she continued to chop with the knife. In the years since she had last seen him he had changed a lot. He stood in a simple white button down shirt and black pants; his broad sword casually leant in his hand. His hair no longer draped over his eyes and the liquid silver fire that once burnt passionately in them was now as still as water. Her gaze moving downwards she examined the sword sword she once knew so well, on the side the word engraved on it made her heart stop: katsu...

'Shit! 'Sucking in a breath quickly she dropped the knife and placed her finger in her mouth which had begun to bleed from where she had sliced it.

'Are you al-'

'I'm fine' she snapped. 'Katsu huh? You finally found someone.' Turning to face him fully she looked at him in the eyes, freezing him to the spot. Her purple eyes shimmered with a million emotions and in that moment every thought disappeared except for one.

'You didn't want me anymore.' He said simply as he lay his sword against the back wall.

**~Copyrighted to sera eclipse~**

Glaring angrily, she took a step forward, removing the barrier of the kitchen counter, which had separated them earlier.

'What's in the past is in the past. Move on with your precious... Katsu, I sure did.' She laughed bitterly.

Watching as the molten silver in his eye began to swirl in anger, Aya felt a small amount of satisfaction at riling the calm and composed figure in front of her.

'Moved on? Then how come you can't bear to look at me still, how come your boyfriend isn't here right now?'

'That's not the point!'

'THAT'S EXACTLY THE POINT!'

'Uh hmm… Am I interrupting something important?'

Stood in the doorway was a tall young man, shoving a lock ivory hair behind his ear, he smiled brightly as he cocked his sunglasses down showing navy eyes that had a faint yellow tint around the iris. He smiled gently at the smaller girl in front of him and placed his hand into his jeans pocket. 'Hey darlin' I could hear you from the driveway. Is everything alright?'

Running and hugging the man tightly, Aya beamed, leaning her face into the silver haired man's chest. She placed her ears directly over his heart and slowly listened to the gentle pulse he had and smelt the mixture of scents coming off him: pine, smoke and chemicals usually associated with laboratories stung her nose, making her want to growl. They were Telltale signs of where he had been recently. Aiden meanwhile had closed his eyes and he held the girl tightly. Upon entering the room he'd noticed the cord around her neck, which had made him smile brightly. Hanging from the cord was his father's tooth, a pendant, which he had an exact replica of, a constant reminder of the gift, and curse, in which they had both been bestowed.

Suddenly remembering that she had company, Aya turned back towards Zero, remembering her manners, her expression turning steel, she sighed.

'Zero meet Aiden. Aiden is my…'

Comprehension dawned on Zero's face as he smiled, a cocky expression darkening his face as his eyes focused on the two together. Resting himself against his sword he smirked at them both.

'Ah so that's it right? You decided you needed someone while Crimson was outta town so you decided to fuck this guy instead?'

The violet haired woman's eye widened. He watched her face go from shock to amazement to laughter as she covered her face with her hand and giggled, her body shaking from laughter as she hid her face against Aiden's tall, slightly muscular, frame. Aiden's yellow ringed eyes glared in frustration at zero, darkening slowly to pure blue,

'I'm her brother genius.'

Zero crinkled his eyebrow up disbelievingly as he stared at the two of them stood together, although both had the same physique, admittedly Aiden slightly taller, the two looked nothing alike. Aya's bright wicked eyes looked nothing like the males dark stormy ones. Their hair was also nothing alike, one a wicked purple colour and the other a pale shimmering white. Watching their body language made Zero glare. Aiden's arm was slung casually over the shorter girl's shoulder as he held her to his chest comfortably. His cocky attitude angered the older man and made him want to put the guy in his place. But staring at the girl besides him, made him stop short in shock, In the short time Aiden had been in the room, a smile had light up her face, warming her eyes and causing a rosy glow to appear on her cheeks.

Instantly he snorted, bravado masking his emotions.

'Brother? You have to be joking right. I know Ayame better than anyone. She's an orphan and an only child. '

Smiling at the girl next to him, Aiden whispered in her ear Latin words causing the other girl to secretively. Slowly facing Zero, he smiled as Ayame's skin began to glow softly. Bright white light washed over the both of them, causing blue markings to appear over their skin, branding them both in intricate swirls. Ayame's hair lightened gently to an ivory colour and her eyes became a vibrant violet. Zero gaped.

'Believe us now idiot? I'm her half brother; Aya met me only three months ago whilst tracing her true roots in Ireland. She doesn't seem to like her natural hair colour though' He smiled as he ruffled her hair playfully. 'I personally think it suits her.'

Glaring as the markings began to fade away, Ayame stormed to the small fridge located under the cabinets near the sink and pulled out a glass bottle of Pepsi. Popping the cap as she stormed out of the room. She headed through the main hallway towards the living room and the sofa that had her name on it.

'Shut up Ai. Now I have to dye it again.'

Chuckling at the man who now stood in confusion, Aiden placed his glasses back on and followed his sister, pausing momentarily to take his coat and place it on the back of the sofa. Watching his sister fiddle with the stereo system remote control, finding the perfect track for her daily chill out session, he cleared his throat nervously

'Erm, Aya. I have something you need to see upstairs. Urgently.'

Straightening up instantly, she walked up the long winding staircase, the sun fading fast upon the horizon, and followed him towards the third bedroom on the first floor. Swiftly she entered the room. She stopped sharply.

On the bed lay a young girl, her eyes closed, black eye lashes fluttering slightly as she breathed. Her pale white skin was bruised slightly and looking closely Ayame noticed that a thin cut could be seen hidden beneath her long blue locks of hair. Her pink lips were parted slightly as she mumbled uneasily in her sleep. She was curled tightly in a ball and the scent of blood was viable from where Ayame stood.

She's… one of us…' She gasped, staring at the tiny blue fox ears on the top of the girl's head. 'Ai, where the hell did you find her?'

Sat on the edge of the bed, Aiden looked up, tears threatening to fall from his momentarily pale blue eyes. As he looked his sister fully in the eyes and then focused his gaze back on the tiny girl cuddled up on the bed, he whispered softly.

'Her name is Lily... I saved her.'

**~Copyrighted to sera eclipse~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_There are some memories in life that are clear as day, you remember every detail from the smell of the air to the colour of your socks you were wearing, to the exact mimute you walked down the street... Other memories are vague and distorted, like looking through a rain soaked window. _

_I can never quite recall the moment i ran away from my foster parents or how i managed to get from the haunting rat infested bridge way in the town to the warm comforting hotel bedroom. in those endless moments I had escaped from a place worse than hell itself. Little did i know in a few short years i would return as mistress of the household and the place where i had spent so many of my childhood nightmares would become the santcuary where humanity's nightmares would be protected..._

'And in today's news, the FBH patrol have issued a warning statement to all citizens within south Carolina not to venture outdoors after dark and for all children to be accompanied by adults at all times. This is the 48th attack since June and experts believe that the number will continue to rise….'

Glaring in frustration, Ayame sighed and slammed the newspaper closed, muting the television, she continued making notes. On her desk lay numerous headlines from the day all of them advertising their kind as monsters, the newest words of slander against her kind: abomination, plague, beast, Murderer. Over the years she'd come to accept these phrases, phrases uttered in the playground as the children pulled her hair and laughed at her hair colour, snide comments from the neighbours as they tutted at her eyes, and even whispers from her adopted parents when they amused she wasn't listening. She assumed time would heal the pain, but in truth the sting of those words never faded.

Resting her head on the desk she looked to the floor, her mind drifted away from her parents and childhood and forward towards the little girl in the room downstairs. Lily, like her, had never felt she belonged. Thoughts about lily and her life in captivity. She closed her eyes tightly as her mind replayed the horror of the young girl's words as she had finally awoke and spoke of the cruelty she had endured for as long as she could remember. Locked in a facility in the middle of no where she had undergone unimaginable torture, been shot at, poked, prodded and examined, even locked into a cage without food or water for days. However the recent 'tests' had been the most savage, Lily had been almost blinded using specially designed lights and locked in a room with a feral male, then using her DNA they had begun injecting the small girl with chemicals designed to slow the heart and clot the blood, chemicals designed to slow the immune system and caused nausea and drowsiness. From close examination of the needle marks, Aya had quickly deduced that she had been recently injected with silver which would have burnt the girl badly and caused her immune system to suffer further.

If aiden hadn't rescued her... she would most certainly have been dead by the end of the week.

Lifting her head slowly, she looked around the room she occupied. Across from her, shelves crammed with books lined the walls. These were thick volumes in many different sizes she had acquired over the years. To the right stood a small plasma television resting on a cabinet desk and In front of all this an old oak desk stood with stacks of papers neatly placed into piles. For the past fortnight this study had served a dual purpose as also her bedroom since she had found it unbearable sleeping in her own alone.

Crimson had been gone almost 2 months now, every day felt like an endless struggle without him beside her to comfort and console her. Secretly. She would give anything to go back to the previous winter, before he had taken off to observe what was going. Before he had decided he needed to do more to protect her. That winter, on Christmas Eve, he had arrived at the house, hugged her tightly and they had taken off without warning, gone to a cabin in the woods where the trees canopied and allowed only the light of the moon to shine through. They had lit a roaring log fire, made mugs of hot tea and just… talked. Talked about everything. That night, She had admitted her darkest fears to him and in return he had told her of his past. Of things he had never uttered to anyone before. Talking of the darkest memories of his life had caused her to shudder and yet she loved him for telling her, had asked more about his past, his family, his life. For that she loved, him and only him, Her demonic angel, her crimson.

Now that night seemed like a distant memory, leaving her mind full of thoughts and worries, full of possibilities and uncertainties. The chance she wouldn't see him again played over and over in her head, causing tears of frustration to build. Realising she was growling softly, Aya frowned. One thing she was certain of in this world. If _anything_ happened to him, nobody, not even Hades himself would be able separate them.

A tingle of static ran down her spine, pulling her from her thoughts. Ayame rose to her feet, knowing company had arrived. Striding into the hall, Aiden's back came into view and she smiled softly as he closed the door with sincere care, determined not to wake Lily in the process.

'Ai can you do me a favour? We have company and I honestly don't feel like dealing with zero right now. Do you mind showing him the door for me?'

Walking past her brother and towards the main staircase that would lead down to the hallway she stopped and smiled.

'And Aiden… Play nice.'

Aya walked quickly down the main staircase and smiled at the woman who stood at the bottom. Dressed in a short purple miniskirt and top, with waist length bubblegum pink hair that twisted in sensually down her slender body and smooth golden tanned skin, it was easy to mistake Nyx as an average Barbie girl, however her blood coloured eyes reminded Aya of the misery and suffering Nyx had gone through in her eternal life and her glinting black metallic scythe showed the power and strength she contained with her lithe body. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Ayame slowly ran her eyes down the long swirly tattoo branded into her half-sister's skin and shivered. Her own mother had scared her sister to achieve that. It was a reminder to her sister that her power and actions would always have consequences.

Nyx met her sister's gaze, smiled gently and hugged her sister tightly.

'What's happened Aya? You wouldn't call me unless it was urgent.'

Laughing gently she let go of her sister and stepped back. She should have known her older sister would know there was something wrong. Ever since they had been reunited Nyx had shown the amazing ability of knowing things that she shouldn't. Aya had always supposed it helped that she had the power of the night and secrets on her side. But it also seemed to help that very few people could successfully lie to Nyx, and even fewer survived lying to her when caught.

Aya stared at her sister in the eyes, red against green.

'There's been some revelations with the humans and I need you to-'

A sudden crash interrupted Aya followed by many more. Turning quickly she headed towards the source of the commotion, Nyx following behind her.

In the kitchen, Aiden and Zero were facing each other, fists raised, eyes boring into each other. Aiden's had slowly begun to turn blue as his lycan side became visible. Both were growling softly and both displayed a number of cuts and developing bruises, the minor ones already fading, across their skin. The kitchen itself looked as through a bomb had hit it, plates and cups were smashed across the floor, and the cupboard door had been ripped off its hinges and the tap bent out of place as water trickled from it. Glass sparkled on the floor in front of them and Ayame's beloved coffee maker was now no more than a lump of metal beeping in the corner of the room.

Everything went silent as Aya's eyes widened at the shock of what she was seeing. After a few tense moments, she turned her gaze on the responsible people and glared.

'Ai, I told you to show him the door'

Aiden shrugged nervously and attempted to smile at his sister.

'I did' turning his focus on to the door toward the living room, a prominent dint showed Aya where Aiden had clearly rammed Zero's head into it. Aya growled.

'_Not _what I meant, and you know it. Picking up the coffee maker she nudged it into the bin.

'You owe me a new one. Nyx what I was saying before these _children_ decided to trash my kitchen is I think its time to call everyone.'

Nyx nodded once and brushed her pink hair out of her eyes, which continued to sparkle mysteriously. 'I think you have guests by the way.'

Reaching the hallway Ayame instantly noticed a large white wolf that was frozen still in the doorway; the honey golden eyes of the magnificent animal watched her intensely as she stepped steadily towards it, never breaking eye contact. Behind this gorgeous animal, a raven was perched on the table; the sleek ebony feathers a stark contrast to the she-wolf's ivory fur.

Aya took a few more steps forward and nodded her head once, retaining eye contact with the beast, who meanwhile was content with showing its dominance by blocking the hallway with its large and powerful body.

'You are in my house. You are not the alpha here, now lie.' Growled Aya softly, her eyes glowing an eerie violet.

After what seemed like hours, the creature, finally satisfied with its rank within the household, dropped its head slightly, breaking its gaze on the woman in front of her, turned and ran up the stairs, its raven companion following silently after it. Aya turned and slowly faced her sister as she rolled her eyes softly, yawning at the same moment

'Lyrisca and Isabelle have arrived.'

The three of them entered the living room and after what seemed like an eternity, Aiden noticed a golden brown haired woman slowly walk into the living room followed shortly by a raven-haired woman. Despite their youthful looks, the serene look of the two showed the maturity of their age and gave an unmistakable air of authority, which was tangible in the still air. Watching he took in a deep breath as Aya gazed at the two in front of her and took a slight step forward.

In the small movement, the air surrounding them became tense. The gold flickering of the lycan girl caused a shiver to go through Aiden as he watched his sister face her instantly. Her own eyes had turned a dark violet. Both of the females' eyes locked in a battle of wills.

'Lyrissa of the Columbia basin pack. You have no jurisdiction here. You have no laws over me'

Aiden shivered as he felt a wave of power wash over him as Aya spoke. Her voice was a deep timbre, so unlike her usual bright feminine voice. This tone left no room for disagreements. On her face he noticed the insignia of her power begin to etch itself down her face again, the blue swirling in twisting motions down her face.

'Lyrissa you shall obey and not challenge me again'

Watching in amazement, the golden beauty before his sister slowly bowed under her will, submitting to the command without hesitation. Simultaneously the magnetic push that he had felt faded, as Aya's own marking did.

Taking a few steps forward, Lyrissa instantly embraced Ayame, causing the boys to gape in amazement.

'Its good to see you Ayame.'

Nodding softly, She turned and began to introduce everyone to the pair and then finally introduced the women who stood before her.

Ai, Zero, These two are my oldest friends. Without them I would most likely be moon struck right now and I have owed them my life on more than one account.'

Zero nodded and grimaced. Moon struck: Another term for insanity in a lycan. Becoming moon struck was every lycan's worse nightmare, as often they became blood thirsty and vicious. A moon struck wolf was likely to kill its own children if it had the choice and once the process began, death was often the only cure.

'Lyrissa as you have already heard is the Columbia Basin Pack's alpha'

Zero raised an eyebrow slowly in confusion toward to the female in front of him: From experience, Alphas were always male.

Lyrissa noticed the look.

'Yes you did hear it right, Alpha. When my father died he left his pack in my care'

Zero took a small step back at the harsh tone at which this petit girl had talked to him. The anger and resentment coated every word in venom causing him to take a slightly step back in shock. He nodded once slowly.

'No disrespect intended'

Aya turned slightly and indicted to her right towards the moody woman le.

'And this everyone is Isabella. She is officially the oldest vampire left in existence and a valued friend to me'

Isabella suddenly smiled brightly, her eyes flickering different colours.

'There's a pup here.' She grinned, showing her canines instantly, her dark eyes shining.

Rising from the cream leather sofa in which she had been sat placidly for the duration of the conversation, Nyx sighed and brushed her hair from her shoulders, her small graceful steps placing her in front of the pair that stood before Aya.

'That's why you have been called. We need your help.' Nyx's gaze focused toward the hall as she taps her nails rhythmically against the steel blade of her scythe. 'Id like you both to meet a special little girl.'

Through the door, wandered the tiny girl, her ears pricking as she concentrated on the voices of the people in the room. Turning once she smiled brightly up at the vampire and lycan, her eyes shinning brightly, causing them both to focus on her. Walking quickly towards them she curtsied once and hugged Isabella's waist tightly as she nuzzled her face into the soft fabric of her t-shirt.

Nyx laughed quietly, as for the second time that day, Aiden gaped in shock and amazement. The lycan boy instantly taking a cautious step forward as if considering removing the young girl from where she stood.

Isabella, lyrissa, Id like you to meet the newest member of the family… This is Lily'


End file.
